slender_anxietyfandomcom-20200214-history
'Forest' Entry (Alpha)
'Forest' ''Introduction After your choices in the main menu, the player will be shown a similar introduction like the original Slender: The Eight Pages. After the introduction and the title animation, the protagonist will toggle their flashlight where you will be notified of your main objective. The objective and game mechanics are basically the same as Slender: The Eight Pages' ones: *You travel around the abandoned forest area with a flashlight and a camera to try and collect all the pages related to the unknown entity known as the Slenderman. The more you progress with your objective the more aggressive and dangerous the enemy becomes (the fog gets thicker, the ambient music progresses, your flashlight drains progressively, etc.) *You cannot look at the enemy, let alone fight it. If your camera captures the entity on screen, it will pick up distortion. If the screen gets filled with static distortion (or noise) the camera dies and the protagonist gets captured by the enemy, resulting a game over. 'Gameplay' The players must look for 8 pages that contain pleas for help, warnings and drawings of the Slenderman. The area has multiple landmarks. Each of them will have one page. The pages will spawn in different places every time you start the game to make the experience seem new and unexpected, although it will always appear in the 'Concrete Building Area. The player toggle their flashlight to save power or to get away from the enemy without taking too much damage. If you leave your flashlight off for a second or two, the view of the area should get adjusted and their view will be slightly visible to a certain distance. ''Slenderman'' (the main antagonist) will stalk the protagonist at first before trying to get closer to hunt them (and in the end, capture them). He will not walk or do anything, but will teleport around the player regardless of him being in the camera view (if he's in the camera view, the screen will burst into static until he's done teleporting) and only move when he is not in the camera's view (the more aggressive he is ,the faster he gets). Looking at the enemy will distort the camera's view, the distortion increase rate is dependent on how close you are to the enemy. The more your screen is filled with static, the more visible Slenderman's six of his tentacles can be seen. Locations #Brick walls / Containers with a water fountain #Two tunnels #Rocks #Rusty shed with a lamp #Crashed plane #Gazebo with a lady statue #Containers #Vehicles/well and a wooden tower #Circular concrete building Journal Notes Throughout the forest you can find pieces of papers, articles (etc.) that should give some backstory and hints: #Containers (1st floor, under the rusty long metal plane) #Containers (2nd floor, stuck to the corner inside a tight space) #Rusty shed with a lamp (behind the exterior) #Interior of the circular concrete building #Exterior of the circular concrete building (will trigger an achievement 'Anonymous') #Corner of the map (stone in the fence, between/near the crashed plane and gazebo) #Outside the end of the 1st tunnel (where one tunnel meets the other) #Exterior of the orange van #Rocks #Pile of rocks near the bricked walls Unlockables Just like Slender: The Eight Pages, beating the game will unlock certain unlockables from the Extras menu: *Daytime mode (no flashlight, it's daytime and static will build up faster on your screen) *MH Mode (spinoff of Marble Hornets, no page ambiance, no ambient sound effects, no info) *Fun/messup mode (the developers sure did have a lot of inspiration and free time on their hands, whops) *Crank lantern (wider spotlight angle, longer range, string intensity... but runs out fast, recharging takes away stamina and you receive static a lot faster). *Glowstick (never runs out but it's range is very poor and the static builds up a lot slower) *Night Vision (no light-source, everything is visible, static builds a lot faster than crank lantern) *Slender SFX (changes shock and static sound effects to the ones from Slender: The Eight Pages) *Unused SFX (changes sounds to the ones I found on freesounds.org) *Spotlight textures (changes the appearance of the spotlight) Secrets *Throughout the forest, 1 out of 5 areas will have a VHS tape that you can pick up. It will grant you an achievement and a Secret entry you can toggle in the extras menu. *Beating the game at least once will trigger a 1/3 chance to enter Hidden entry. If the music changes (and the page effects in the background will appear all at once) that means you leaped into the hidden entry. You can enter the options (maybe) but pressing extras, credits or start game will trigger the MH-style sequence. Secret entry During development it was decided to add more to the level other than pages. That's where the tape, journal and achievements arrived. The tape can spawn in 4 locations: #Cardboard boxes near the '''water tower #Rocks on outside the tunnel (nearest to the water tower) #Last rock outside the 2nd tunnel #Wooden box inside the rusty shed #Wooden box inside the circular concrete building #Front seat of the orange van Picking the tape up will trigger Tape achievement and (after v0.1.8) instantly unlock the secret entry from the extras menu. Toggling it will change the objective from "Collect all 8 pages" to "Place all 8 pages", the ambient music and the ending. Mia.png|Mia's shadow (female protagonist from the normal 'forest' entry) carl2.png|Carl's shadow (male protagonist from the 'secret' entry) Carl1.png|Car'ls shadow on the concrete wall (note the glasses he's wearing) The only important difference is that instead of female protagonist, you play as a male character. ''Trivia *Since the map isn't a flat surface, (v0.1.4) '''Fall Detection' system was added to detect how high you fell. It was added after the fact that a lot of people (including the let's players) climbed the crashed plane and jumped off the highest edge of the plane. *The spawning pages in this entry and the Slenderman AI are NOT fully randomized because of flawed-beginner programming skills. The pages sometimes will set themselves up the same way they did before you restarted the level and the Slenderman has 5-10 areas around the player where he will teleport (some are near, some are far away from the player). *Character models are bought (they're free) from the Asset Store. Their name is the same (or at least similar) as the names of the players. *The containers with a big W''' is a reference to the movie '''Alien(s).